


Oh, Love's Gonna Get You Down

by Kyon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Lifeguard!Sam, M/M, Radio Host!Gabriel, all the great and awkward things that come with relationships, crappy pick up lines, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyon/pseuds/Kyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expansion on a prompt that was given to me on tumblr<br/>here (http://xsounds-homox.tumblr.com/post/116796256407/im-a-lifeguard-and-you-are-an-patron-who-really)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Drowning. Who knew water could be such a vicious liquid to the lungs, that it would burn so.

Well, even the word drowning was a hint. It wasn't some fluffy, cutesy word that hinted at endless waves of bliss of being able to let go- oh hell no, it felt like, well, drowning. Crushing. Just like how the word seemed. Gabriel gasped and gasped, desperately trying to kick for the surface, hands grasping out for the wall, hoping for something- anything- to give him some form of leverage, to reach the surface. But there wasn't any, and he could feel himself losing consciousness.

Damn it. This was not the fucking way he wanted to go- nah, he wanted to die a real dramatic death at the ripe old age of fifty-nine (He liked exacts), something cool that would get him famous post humorously. Seeing as his job was probably going to get him nowhere fast- hey, even he'd admit that his radio show was probably ill timed and had maybe eighty listeners if he was lucky.

He had his brother to blame for his current predicament. Well, it was also his fault but Luke was a fucking jerk so Gabriel'd gladly put most of the blame on his dearest elder brother.

It had started as his usual Saturday- get up at nine, shove his half-brother Castiel off the couch, make coffee, kick his hungover brother Lucifer (whom everyone just called Luke because "Oh my God, do you know how many classes I'm failing just because my name terrifies them, Dad? Geez." After a year in Catholic school, he dropped out anyway and ended up being a street artist. Or so he told everyone), and got dressed. By eleven, he was peppy, ready and his usual sassy self, much to the annoyance of everyone else.

However, by noon, he realised it wasn't his usual Saturday.

Family reunion. Or something. All he knew was that there were more than four of his family members meeting up with him at a pool.

Which was awesome.

Great.

Cool.

But he couldn't swim.

Long story short, he ended up crankily watching everyone's things with Castiel as they all enjoyed themselves (what jackasses, he thought) Huffing, he grabbed a bag of chips and poked Cas.

"Hey, talk to me." he whined, receiving a soft sigh and a vague hand gesture in response.                                                                                                                       "No." Castiel had mumbled, more focussed on his book, though his eyes kept darting up to stare intently at one of the lifeguards. Damn him. If Cas could, he'd be in that pool, swimming. But he wasn't. He was allergic to chlorine, so rather than get a terrible rash that either made him look sunburnt or look like he had some morbid infection, he stayed by the poolside and read. Gabe stuffed a mouthful of chips into his mouth, chewing as he looked around the pool, reclining on the chair slightly.

And then he saw him. Mr Probably-works-out-eighty-times-a-week-but-lord-almighty-son-your-ass-is-fiiiine. Aka Long-haired and probably long dick 'cause damn that man was tall and y'know what they say about tall men- well. Yes. Gabriel practically drooled at the thought, leaning forward to admire the lanky yet muscly hunk, whom was ever so innocently crouching down to talk to some kid.

Oh god.

He was good with kids. Oh god. He was gorgeous. Mr Hunky lifeguard laughed. Oh sweet LORD. Gabriel groaned. He didn't even know the guy and he could tell he was out of his league- like, eighty thousand miles out of his league. Besides, he was probably straight. The blonde whom was hanging a few metres away, who kept glancing at him, was probably his girlfriend. Of course. She was probably a model or a typical beach babe who was lost. Hey, he'd gladly get lost too, if Mr Hunk so much as smiled at him. He sighed. Why was life so hard?

Sulking, he took out his anger on the chip packet, devouring its contents and proceeding to rip it apart. Luke, by then, was bored. Having been in the pool for an hour, he was taking a brief break, returning to the duo. He flashed a grin and patted his younger brother on the head with a chuckle.

"Come race me. Michael's being a sore loser again." he offered, and that was all it took. There was a goddamn challenge in those words and Gabriel was taken in easily. Oh boy, he was gonna win. Totally. Discarding his shirt and shoes, he followed Luke over to the pool in a hurried walk. His shorts'd dry. He didn't care. Golden eyes scanning around, he spotted the lifeguard from before looking his way. He swallowed, quirking an eyebrow at the brunet and making a vague explicit hand gesture.

 

They were walking up the lane now.

The pool got deeper by increments.

Pool. Deep.

Water.

Gabe couldn't swim.

 

Only now did he hesitate, as his toes curled over the edge and he peered forwards, toward the bottom of the pool. Glancing back up, he saw that he was still being watched, and that made him feel all the more courageous. Taking a deep breath, he thought back to his swimming lessons- not the shitty ones where he ended up getting held under by his brothers. He could do this.

Listening to Luke time, he sprang forward, arms flailing briefly when he panicked. He was on time; good. He had taken off in an action not dissimilar to track; bad. He couldn't fucking swim; very bad.

 

Which is where he was now. Drowning at the bottom of a pool, wondering aimlessly why he wasn't buoyant, wondering why--

He blacked out.

 

Lips on his, hands on his chest. Pushing, pushing. Another breath, muttered pleading. With a gasp and a coughing fit, Gabriel rolled onto his side and promptly started retching. He coughed and spat until he felt like he'd pass out again, but at least a hand was supporting him now. He glanced down, following the hand at his shoulder up to its source. Mr Hunky Lifeguard. He swallowed, hard. Hazel eyes stared back, gaze concerned. He couldn't focus, couldn't pick up on the question the guy was asking.

"Wha--?"

The guy smiled faintly, chuckling in relief. "I said, do you hurt anywhere?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Nope."

"Alright... You should go sit down, stay in the area for at least an hour though, okay? I wanna make sure you're really okay later, I've got other things to do right now." and that's the last thing he told Gabriel before he rushed off, leaving Castiel to help him back to his chair.

Damn. Not his usual Saturday, but maybe he'd start swimming again. He had a plan. A damn fucking stupid plan, but it was a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel initiates Operation Tap That.

Sam was done. One hundred percent, utterly and unquestionably done. And it wasn't even midday.

A week on, he'd hoped that the (admittedly really cute) guy he'd ~~retrieved from the bottom of the pool where he'd been flailing like some terribly intoxicated middle aged man who did not know how to swim or use his limbs in any way~~ saved the previous Saturday, would not show up. Not because the guy had been shooting him bedroom eyes from across the way for two hours afterward, because Sam was not affected by that type of thing and the guy was clearly just kidding around. And not because he'd mentioned coming back. No. Guy was totally joking. No one was that stupid.

Clearly he was in the wrong.

Come ten o'clock, Sam spotted the shorter man waltzing over to the same spot he'd sat at the previous weekend. He bit back a groan, hanging his head as Dean walked over with coffees, having just returned from his break. Catching the eyebrow raise and the sideways glance his brother threw him, Sam huffed and shook his head vigorously. 

"Don't say it." Sam warned, raising a hand and jabbing his brother in the side. Dean cracked a grin and sniggered, handing a cup over. "Cute dude's back."

The taller man groaned and hid behind his bangs as he sipped at his coffee. "Oh my  _God_ , Dean. No." he hissed, gaining an amused chuckle in response. Dean shook his head and smiled brightly.

"Ew, not the guy who nearly drowned. He's... not my type. Clearly your type-" he ignored Sam's attempts to interrupt him with quite persistent protests, "- Sammy, stop denying it. You'd tap that. Anyway, I meant the dark haired guy with him."

Sam looked up, following Dean's vague gesture, and studying the man in question. He shrugged, making a non-committal noise.

"Not my type but he's okay, I guess."

"He's  _okay?_ Are you kidding me? He's gorgeous. Almost-- How dumb is that man?" Dean asked abruptly, hastily putting his cup down before taking a step forward, green eyes cautiously watching the light-brunet haired man get up and walk toward the pool. Sam nearly choked on a mouthful of coffee, spluttering and coughing for a full minute before he grabbed Dean's arm, joining his brother in the act of watching the man. Who was now pausing, and seemingly in a deliberately slow manner, dressing down to his swimming trunks. Which were a little tight, clinging to his ass in such a way that-

"I'm not into him." Sam muttered to himself, jogging past Dean to stop the man before he got any further because God-fucking-dammit, Sam didn't want  _two_ near drowning incidences with this guy. He was going to have to vacate him from the premises. Stopping a couple of feet away from him, Sam exhaled, keeping his eyes on the other man's face as he straightened and smirked up at him.

"Sup, Sasquatch?"

"Don't call me that, my name is Sam-"

"Are you proportional?" The man blurted out.

Sam blushed, eyes widening as he shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I-- what?"

The other rolled his eyes and darted his gaze downward as he raised his hands and made size indicating gestures, "Proportional. Is your d-"

Sam cleared his throat, cheeks going an ever deeper shade of crimson as he waved a hand. "You don't need to know. Are you planning on swimming?"

"Mmhm! How'd you know?"

Honestly, he didn't think his day could get any more awkward. This guy was weird. Extremely weird. If Sam didn't get him out, he was sure to lose his job- his boss wouldn't take kindly to him sitting around and flirting with patrons, no, he was there to make sure they didn't damn drown. And he wanted to get back to that. Sam sighed, pointing to the doors. "Kid pool or get out. You can't swim," promptly, the man broke into an incredulous pout, bottom lip jutting out petulantly, "Or promise to stay out of the water. What'll it be?"

"Oh, fine. I promise I'll stay out, cross my heart and hope to die." _  
_

Sam nodded and turned, happy with that response as he walked back. He needed the rest of that coffee now. He was done. So, so,  _so_ done. What he was not expecting was the man to wolf whistle as he walked off, clicking his tongue appreciatively. "Nice legs, when do they open?" he called.

Embarrassed, Sam turned, and in a strained, clearly trying to not shriek obscenities tone, responded back with, "There are kids around, dude! Kids! Don't!!"

A smirk and a sly wink were all he got back.

 

\-----

One o'clock finally rolled around, which equalled Sam's lunch break; the man revelled in the opportunity to flee the building, to flee the really fucking insistent man- who had thankfully put a shirt back on. Sam didn't know how long he'd last until he finally snapped at this creep. He didn't appreciate being mocked.

Sam was walking down to the bakery when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly, raising his elbow in defence and catching the same damn patron on the jaw. He stopped walking, frowning.

"Sorry... Why are you following me?"

"I'm not. I'm going to work, I just wanted to say hey, and my name's Gabriel, by the way. And sorry. And, most importantly, thank you for saving my life." with that he presented Sam with a small box, which he regarded suspiciously, "What?" he inquired innocently, waving the box under Sam's nose, "It's not drugs, nor is it going to kill you. It's just a small token of my appreciation of you saving my ass last weekend." Gabriel paused, grinning, "I was harassing you today because I was nervous."

"Nervous? Why?" Sam asked, taking the package with some hesitance. He eyed the pale mauve cover and raised an eyebrow, unsure of its contents.

"Well, one; you're a damn fine ass man, Samsquatch. Two..." Gabriel hesitated and shook his head, stepping around Sam. He slyly patted the tall man on the ass and chuckled, "Enjoy. See ya 'round, Giant."

Sam flushed and turned, watching him walk off. "What's your second reason?" he called after Gabriel.

He did not receive an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel bitches about his crappy love life, a certain brother stabs him in the back (figuratively), and Sam isn't as clueless as he seems. Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have updated last week but hey, life's a bitch.  
> I'll be uploading at least two chapters this week to make it up to you guys  
> Hope you guys are enjoying this!

Gabriel flicked his mic off, resting his head on the table top with a dull thud and a loud sigh. Four hours of sleep, five hours of radio show, and probably eight hours he was expected to MC for for tonight. For a damn friend's wedding. They should be glad he considered them a good friend, he thought as he straightened up and yawned, drumming his thumbs on the table before he stood and grabbed his bag, waving to his boss as he walked out to his car.

Oh man, he was hungry- he had the bagels from the bakery down the street on his mind so he'd probably go for that, if he didn't get distracted on the way.  
Once he was in his car, engine started and radio blaring some terrible 90's pop music, he relaxed, focusing on what the rest of the day held for him; all that talking, not much sleep. At least he didn't have to work tomorrow- Lord almighty, he was gonna sleep the day away.

His phone beeped before he could drive more than a foot off the curb. Gabriel threw a glare at the infernal device but chose to ignore it. Whoever it was could fuck off. His phone began ringing when he was barely halfway down the street, so, after jabbing the disconnect button on the Bluetooth system, praying that the goddamn person would just give up. His prayers must of been answered as two seconds later, it stopped. Heaving a sigh, Gabriel drove to the bakery and parked the car before he checked his phone and got out, strolling over to the door.  
His hand paused on the doorknob:

Oh God.  
Five texts from Luke.  
Three missed calls from Luke.

Talk about persistent. Gabriel rolled his eyes but went in and ordered a coffee and a bagel whilst he called his elder brother.

Two rings and he picked up, "Gabbie. I fucked up."

"Yeah, no shit. Story of your life."

"Come drink with me."

Gabriel paused, taking his order with a quiet thanks to the cashier before he walked back to his car. Leaning against the cool door, he sighed.

"… Where are you?" He asked after a moment. The other moved something around before responding, "Home."

Gabriel sipped his coffee and gave in. "Alright. I'm on my way."

\----

Sam was confused. Which was weird because he was never confused, ever. He'd shown up for work only to be turned around and nudged back out the door by his brother.

"Take a break. We don't need you in today." Dean had insisted, only to annoy Sam more.

"Right," Sam had intoned, glancing around his older brother and scoffing, "It's not just because you've got that guy in for a date today or something?"

"Castiel. His name's Castiel. And no, Cas is just, uh…" Dean's gaze wandered back to linger on the dark haired man's lower back, "Hanging out here." He nodded and grinned, returning his attention to his brother, who gave an exasperated sigh.

"I want to work-"

"Whoa, no. Seriously, Sammy. Go take Jess out or something."

Sam gave him a withering glare and turned, walking to his car. "Funny." He muttered, ignoring the half-assed wave Dean gave him as he left.

This was great- a day of what? Cleaning. Probably.

He got into his car and eyed the maroon package on the passenger seat that Gabriel had given him two days before. He hadn't opened it, was nervous to. But now…. He hesitated then snatched it up, opening it without another thought. Inside, was a card and a fairly expensive looking wallet. He swallowed, fuck.

He put the wallet down carefully and read the note.

_"Sam,_  
This is hella awkward because I wasn't expecting to be saved by a hunk like you. God bless your perfect body, man. Hope you like the wallet.  
\- G" 

_~~PS. Sorry if I misread you (again), and that you actually are straight. If so, please ignore this; here's my number……..~~ _

Sam raised an eyebrow, chuckling though he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. A not-so-secret admirer. Interesting. He read the faintly crossed out words and copied Gabriel's number into his phone's contact list.

He smiled, transferring his money from his old wallet across to the new one, tracing the design on the front; what looked to be a pheasant and a fox. Then he spotted the brand and groaned internally. He was going to have to return this, it was way too expensive. First things first; he needed to shop for groceries.

Luckily for him, the shop was just near his house so he could just park his car out the front of his house then walk. After getting things so he could make dinner- he was thinking something along the lines of a pasta…- he began walking back. Then stopped, nearly getting swiped by a car in the process. Stumbling back onto the path, he glanced back. Damn, Gabriel. Again. It felt like the guy was stalking him now. His brother was with him this time and both of them cradle a bag of various liquors each.

Sam sighed, about to walk on when Gabriel's brother called out to him; "Hey, tall guy! Wait." So he did, though he had the feeling that he should have just walked on- a feeling that magnified when he turned and saw the look of utter mortification on Gabriel's face. God, what was he getting into here?

"Yeah, what?"

The dirty blond haired man grinned calmly as he approached. "How are you?"

Uncertain, gaze darting between the two of them as Gabriel reluctantly caught up, Sam shrugged. "Fine. Can I help you?"

Gabriel groaned, grabbing his brother's sleeve. "Don't. You promised you wouldn't," He hissed, "Don't do it, Luke."

His brother, whom Sam could now identify as Luke, smiled patiently, resting a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "I'm just helping you out. You were whining an awful lot in the car about how boring your love life is."

Sam listened as the brothers bickered, taking the opportunity to back up. He wasn't sure how to take this news.

"Luke, you fucker." Gabriel growled in warning before Luke shrugged and took a step closer to Sam.

"Will you join me for a drink or two?" His gaze was predatory, holding a hunger that made Sam shudder.

Sam hesitated, clearing his throat and running a hand through his hair. "Uh… I think I'll pass. Sorry."

Surprisingly, Gabriel was the one who looked more disappointed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 550 words ugh. Next chapter will make it up- planning on it being bigger and fairly plotty. Think of this as a bridging chapter.

_"I think I'll pass, sorry."_

 

The other two men stood still, dumbstruck. Sam raised an eyebrow, moving around them to continue on his way. "I didn't mean to offend you, but you're not my type." Glancing back, he caught the look of disappointment settling in place on Gabriel's features- that was when Sam realised his mistake in his phrasing of the add on and sighed, raising a hand defensively. "Not because I'm straight. I'm not straight, Hell no." he snorted.

Gabriel laughed nervously, muttering something that sounded awfully like praise of the new information Sam had given them to his brother, whom just shrugged, patting him on the shoulder, eyes still tracking Sam's movements.

Sam turned, swallowing. Fuck it. Gabriel was cute. And if he was going to grow a pair and finally date a guy, it might as well be Gabriel. Fuck it. He breathed in shakily and offered a lopsided smile, directed at the man in question.

"But your brother is my type, so..." the taller man chuckled when Gabriel blushed and began stammering, raising a hand to quieten him, "I liked the wallet, by the way. It's, uh, a little more pricey than I'm comfortable with but it's really nice. Thank you."

Gabriel tried (Read; failed) to gather his wits and charm about him, smirking as he eyed the man before him, throwing a victorious sneer Luke's way. "Welcome, gorgeous. It's totally fine, you look like you need pampering." 

"Are you saying I'm not loved?"

"Hell no! I'm just um... implying that I could pamper you and shower you with expensive things if you were mine. I could love you _thoroughly_."

Luke, whom had stepped back, gagged and snorted in derision, "Gabriel, ew."

He shrugged and returned his gaze to Sam, who looked well and truly done, once again. Not in the way that Gabriel wanted. Yet. Oh boy, that day'd come and he'd ravish that man til he passed out. Oh dear Lord, he was going to hell for his kinks. Not that that thought stopped him from salivating at the thought of having sex with Mr Hunky Lifeguard. "So, Sammich. Wanna go on a date?"

"Yes." Sam replied quickly, pausing, "... wait, when?"

Gabriel shrugged, trying to not act like a teenaged girl who was finally getting to arrange a date (possible get-laid-date too) with her long-time crush, the big hunky jock dude who'd probably slept with everyone 'but I don't care Sandra, he's fucking hot and I want to ride his dick'. Sadly, that was exactly how he was acting; smiling giddily and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Sam was surprised that he didn't start giggling and batting his eyelashes- he wouldn't have been surprised at all if he had done it. Gabriel seemed like the overly flamboyant type. "Is tomorrow good for you?" he asked.

Sam thought then nodded the affirmative, gaining a victorious grin and a shy kiss to the hand before Gabriel spun on his heel and tugged Luke off to their own car. "Tomorrow night at seven, meet me at the arcade! I'm gonna take you on the best date ever, Sam!" he promised.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head as he went on his own way. "I look forward to it." he called back, and honestly, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people want a Destiel focused chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's day off gets cut short by having to babysit his niece, shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I haven't updated in months (coming up on 3) and I am really sorry like holy shit.  
>  Granted, I had friends bitching at me to finish this up, but I needed the motivation anyway so all's good.

Tuesday. Gabriel loved days off- because, despite the fact he really did fuck all at work, doing fuck-all at home was better. He got up at the leisurely time of eleven thirty in the morning, and walked around the house in his boxers, assuming that he was alone.

He was in for a rude awakening when Luke was dropped off at 1p.m by Michael. Gabriel was lounging around after giving a half-assed attempt at cleaning up the kitchen and bathrooms respectively in that order when he heard the all too familiar hum of the goddamn Maserati Michael drove stopped outside the house. With a groan, Gabriel scurried back to his room and hastily dressed before making it back to the front door just in time to see Luke waltz in, with his daughter Lilith in tow. Michael hung back, looking fairly displeased that Gabriel's idea of presentable had not changed in the month that they hadn't seen each other.

Gabriel did not care. He wasn't the one who had to look after Luke's brat of a daughter for most of the year. Luke got her for a week and a half every two months, as per a legal agreement. Being bailed out of a five year jail sentence had its ups and downs, and not being able to see your kid often was one of them. Luke probably really loved Lilith, she was kinda cute when she wasn't being a morbid little creep, but he didn't seem to fazed by the fact his main bonding time with her was because of receiving complaints from the school about her "Disrupting and disturbing the class." She was six, and had basic knowledge of taxidermy.

Lilith's smile was sickly, as she turned and looked up at Gabriel. "Uncle Gabe, don't you think my dress is pretty? Aunt Naomi bought it for me," she said, twirling a little. Said dress was a pastel pink lolita number with white lace trims.

"Yeah, its gorgeous." Gabriel rolled his eyes, directing his attention to Michael, who hung back in the doorway, "How's wife number five?"

The look Michael gave him clearly gave Gabriel the feeling that the comment was not needed but he'd long since stopped caring. "Naomi is fine. We're thinking about going to Europe."

"Forever?"

Michael shrugged, glancing toward his twin, who had stooped to hug his daughter. "Maybe." He replied simply.

Castiel chose that moment to stomp through the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. A second pair of footsteps echoed his and soon enough, Sam's older brother- Dean? Gabriel was sure his name was Dean- wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and kissed his neck. The couple stumbled out into the hallway where the others stood and gained various looks of incredulous amusement and surprise.

Clinging to Castiel, Dean righted them and steered him back into the kitchen, stuttering an awkward "morning, please don't kill me". Gabriel wolf whistled, "Good work, Cassie!" He called after them and sniggered, shrugging.

Luke smiled slightly, murmuring something to his daughter, who ran off into the living room to play, before he turned to his brothers. Gabriel bit back a groan, here we go. Another one of Luke's "I know I owe you, but," speeches. Great.

Luke exhaled heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You can leave, Michael. I'll speak with you later." He drawled, to which his twin rolled his eyes and left with a muttered, "I am not your chauffeur, Lucifer."

Gabriel wanted to throw something at his retreating brother's back, now he was left to respond to Luke's damn request, whatever that would be. After a moment, he finally spoke up, "I know I owe you, Gabriel. I honestly can't thank you enough for allowing me to stay here. But… I'm visiting Meg tonight. Could you please look after Lilith while I do? It'll only be a few hours, five at most."

Oh God, he was being begged. Begged to look after the little monstrosity. Groaning, Gabriel shook his head. "I'm going on a date from seven, Luke. No can do. Ask Cas." He replied, shrugging. Well, he wasn't lying. He was going on a date with Mr Hunky Lifeguard, Sam. He wasn't going to let the brat get in the way of his only chance with Sam.

Luke caved and nodded, wandering into the kitchen. By then, Dean had gone to the bathroom to shower off, so Castiel was alone. Perfect.

"Castiel, I need a favour of you. Would you be able to look after Lilith this evening?"

He shook his head, smiling softly, eyes on the mug of coffee in his hands. "Dean's taking me out as soon as we're ready. I probably won't be home til tomorrow."

Luke frowned and went to find Gabriel, who'd moved to his study to sort through paperwork.  
"Gabe. Please. I'll give you money."

"Don't want your goddamn drug money, Luke," Gabriel muttered, glancing up. He sighed, angrily shoving a pile of paper to the side, "Fine. You can pay for my next date."

As Luke thanked him and backed out of the room, he picked up his phone and scrolled to his contacts, selecting Sam and calling him.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Gabe, hey, what's up?"

Gabriel sat on his desk and sighed, "… I'm gonna have to call off our date, postpone it. I'm on babysitting duty."

"Damn… can I still come over? I could bring a movie? Or help you babysit the kid. How old are they?"

"She's six. And she's a little bitch, trust me, you don't wanna-"

Sam interrupted him, tone insistent, "No. I was getting excited about this date. I don't care if it's not romantic, I just want to spend some time with you. Even if there's some kid interrupting all the time."

Gabriel was silent. He couldn't believe it, this guy… this guy actually wanted to spend time with him. Holy shit. "I… alright. I'll text you the address."

Sam chuckled- and oh my God, Gabriel felt himself blush, this guy couldn't be real- "I'll see you at seven, Gabe."

Once he'd hung up, Gabriel grinned to himself and fixed up the paperwork. Maybe the evening wouldn't be so bad.

\----

How wrong he had been. Luke left at five thirty, and the minute he left, Lilith turned into the demonic little fucker she really was.

First, she started whining and asking if they could paint each others nails. So they did, that was fine. Then she asked about makeup. Within ten minutes, Gabriel was sitting on the floor of the living room, having copious amounts of lipstick applied. And eyeshadow. It was a long story, as to why exactly Gabriel had makeup in the house, but to put it simply- he used to be a theatre kid.

Next, it was cake. She wanted vanilla. Then chocolate. Then she chucked a bitch fit and screamed that she wanted strawberry.

Gabriel told her in twenty words or less what he thought of that and got stabbed in the leg with a fork. They made a strawberry cake with white chocolate icing.

It smelt great, tasted better. Lilith didn't appreciate it, and promptly chucked it in the bin.

Gabriel, by that point, was getting homicidal. He texted Sam and told him to bring cheesecake.

Sam showed up at seven, and Lilith was straight on target. She answered the door, and smiled sweetly up at him as the brunet walked in.

"So, this is Lilith? She's kinda cute." Sam commented to Gabriel, whom snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Wait and see." He muttered, turning away. Sam turned him back around and laughed, "Nice lipstick, Gabrielle."

Gabriel scowled.

Lilith grinned.

And offered to braid Sam's hair.

Gabriel had never seen a man more terrified than how terrified Sam looked as the gigantor sat crosslegged on the floor of the living room, having his hair braided. Occasionally, she'd make demands to Gabriel, like "Do his makeup."

Sam looked amused as Gabriel reached for the makeup kit. "She's got you all tied up."

"Hey, I need my eardrums. If I don't do what she asks, she one; screams like some demonic bird-monkey hybrid, and two; tells her father some wicked lie that he'll believe."

Lilith nodded, "Daddy always listens to me."

Sam grimaced, patting Gabriel on the knee comfortingly.

"We'll survive." He mouthed.

Gabriel grinned, rolling his eyes and nodding.

\-----

By nine thirty, Lilith was in bed. Sam and Gabriel were seated on the couch, devouring the leftover remnants of the cheesecake, when Sam smiled softly, reaching over to swipe a smudge of cake off of Gabriel's cheek. "There you go." He murmured.

Gabriel pouted, "I thought you were supposed to kiss it away." He whined, leaning closer.

Sam grinned, meeting Gabe's lips halfway, kissing him long and slow. A kiss that barely lasted a minute because Lilith was screaming for Sam- SAM of all people- to read her a story.

To say the least, they were glad when Luke returned at ten. When he returned, Sam headed for the door, hesitating in the doorway.

"Tonight wasn't so bad, you know." He murmured, leaning down to steal a quick kiss before he left.

Gabriel smiled, biting his lip as he waved.  
"I know."

"You owe me a proper date, Gabe." Sam called out to him as he started the car.

Gabriel only grinned in response, already planning said date out.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great, but they don't really give me any feedback or criticisms. I'd appreciate some thoughts/ideas/etc


End file.
